


Brilliant and Beautiful

by fembuck



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fembuck/pseuds/fembuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  A quiet moment between Bennett and Caroline in their dorm room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brilliant and Beautiful

They were lounging in Caroline’s bed together when Bennett ran the pad of her thumb gently across Caroline’s bottom lip, a soft smile touching Bennett’s own as she gazed down at the girl beneath her with wide, slightly dazed, but happy eyes.

Caroline smiled at the expression on Bennett’s face, and with her twinkling brown eyes watching Bennett fondly, Caroline angled her head to the side and captured Bennett’s thumb between her teeth.

She bit down on the thumb playfully, and then pressed a tender kiss to it as Bennett’s lips parted, a quiet “oh” escaping from between them.

Caroline moaned in response to Bennett’s exhalation, and bit down on her bottom lip, chewing on it for a moment before a large smile spread across her lips.  She laughed, and her hands moved to Bennett’s slim waist, grasping it firmly.

“It should be illegal for someone with such a large and impressive brain to be so goddamn cute,” Caroline murmured.  Her thumbs had slipped under the material of the Bennett’s thin tank top and were stroking the scientist’s smooth, taut stomach.

“I agree that my brain is large and impressive,” Bennett began, making Caroline laugh softly.  “But I’m hardly cute,” the scientist continued, looking away from Caroline as the words left her lips.

“Yes, you are,” Caroline said firmly.  “You’re brilliant and beautiful.  You’re the envy of any woman with an even partially functioning brain in her head.  You’re wonderful Bennie, never doubt that.  I never have.”

Bennett’s bottom lip trembled, and thick-lashed eyelids fell over her eyes as she blinked back tears.

Emotion overwhelmed her and she looked away from Caroline’s open, caring eyes.  She felt a river of tears would flow from her eyes if she looked at Caroline any longer, and she was already making enough of a fool of herself.  She didn’t need to compound the situation.

It was just that she had never known anyone like Caroline before.  She had never been loved by anyone like she was loved by Caroline. 

Caroline was beautiful, vivacious, passionate, adventurous, exciting and charming.  She was the type of girl Bennett had hated and yet secretly wanted to be more like throughout her entire life.  Caroline was the type of girl who used to specialize in making her feel like dirt.  However, despite being popular and pretty, Caroline wasn’t anything like those girls. 

Caroline didn’t make fun of her, and speak down to her, or ignore her.  Caroline was gentle, and sweet, compassionate … loving. 

When they were together Caroline made Bennett feel like she was the single most interesting person on the planet.  When she talked about her science and her work, Caroline’s eyes didn’t glaze over, they sparkled and she listened to her speak with a fond smile. 

Caroline would show up to their room with presents for her, not because it was Bennett’s birthday but because Caroline had been thinking about her, and wanted to make her happy.  And Bennett’s heart would swell with so much love that she sometimes worried it burst – though she knew that that was scientifically impossible. 

When Caroline touched her, when strong slightly calloused fingers trailed anxiously up her thighs, and Caroline’s hot breath scorched Bennett’s skin as the other woman panted against her, Bennett felt alive, really alive for the first time in her life.

Caroline had taught her how to experience life, not just study it.

Caroline loved her.  She wanted _her_ , and that knowledge never ceased to amaze Bennett. 

She had thought that _Relámpago del Catatumbo_ , the cloud-to-cloud lightning that she had seen in Venezuela that had formed a voltage arc more than five kilometers high was the most powerful and wondrous thing she would ever see.  But, the fact that a girl like Caroline had fallen for a girl like her, was the only thing that had ever left Bennett awestruck and speechless. 

Caroline’s hand gently cupped Bennett’s cheek, and the scientist began to blink, a few tears falling from her eyes and wetting Caroline’s chest as Bennett tried to focus her eyes and clear her head.

Bennett knew her eyes were red and shining with tears when her eyes met Caroline’s again.  She knew that her skin was pale and blotchy, and that she looked like a complete mess, but Caroline smiled when she saw her face, and despite her mortification Bennett found herself relaxing.

“I wasn’t trying to make you cry,” Caroline said softly, her thumb tenderly stroking Bennett’s cheek as she spoke.

“I know.  I’m sorry,” Bennett rasped, dropping her head down and looking away before Caroline gently nudged her chin back up so that they were looking at each other.

“Don’t apologize,” Caroline whispered, “don’t ever apologize for feeling,” she continued, in a low but fierce voice.  “You don’t have to be afraid to tell me what you’re thinking or to show me how you feel.  I’ve always got you.  Okay?”

Bennett smiled tremulously and shyly nodded her head.

“Good,” Caroline drawled. 

Her expression changed subtly as she looked up at Bennett, seriousness giving way to mischievousness, and Bennett felt a shiver run through her body in anticipation.

Bennett gasped, partly in surprise and partly in exhilaration as Caroline used the hands she had on Bennett’s hips to flip the scientist over so that she was lying flat against the mattress and Caroline was leaning over her.

“Can I … _express my feelings_?” Caroline asked, looking down at Bennett.

Her eyes were heavily hooded as she stared down at Bennett through thick, dark eyelashes, and as she watched the woman beneath her, she slid her hands under the thin material of the tank top the scientist was wearing, as if it was a necessary for the continuation of her life for her to be touching Bennett’s warm skin.

Bennett smiled happily up at Caroline and nodded.

Caroline leaned down and tenderly pressed her lips to Bennett’s, kissing her slowly and lovingly in the way that never ceased to make Bennett’s heart pound and other parts of her throb.

Caroline’s hand began to creep higher under Bennett’s shirt, and the scientist relaxed against the mattress, giving her body over to Caroline as freely and trustingly as she had given her heart months before, secure in the knowledge that Caroline would always have her.

 

**The End**


End file.
